Missing Elf and a Strange Spell
by Shyrkos
Summary: It’s two years after the War of the Ring and the Fellowship is having a reunion at Gondor. After saying he would come, Legolas doesn't show. The others go Mirkwood to see whats wrong with their friend. What they find isn't what they Expected. ON HOLD!
1. All but One

_Missing Elf and A Strange Spell_

**OK, This is my first FanFic so it might suck...Please read and review**

**I own NOTHING from Lord of the Rings**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

Aragorn sat on his throne in Gondor, his Queen, Arwen sat beside him in her own. Aragorn sighed for what must have been the hundredth time. Arwen looked over at him and smiled slightly "They will be here soon, Do not worry" she said quietly.

Aragorn sighed again and looked at his Queen "Arwen, They are all late. The Hobbits and Gandalf I can understand being a few hours late But Gimli and Legolas? Legolas is never late" he said throwing his arms up in the air. Arwen gave a small laugh and was interrupted from replying when the doors to the throne room opened and Boromir came running through with a smile on his face.

Boromir came up to the throne still smiling "Aragorn, five travelers have been spotted riding to Gondor. Four on ponies, and one on a white stallion."

Aragorn smiled and got up "Wonderful, the Hobbits and Gandalf are here" Arwen laughed again shaking her head slightly. Ever since the end of the war Boromir had been a lot friendlier. Arwen had herd about Boromir almost dieing at Amon Hen, and if Aragorn had gotten any later he would have.

About fifteen minutes later the doors to the throne room opened again and a guard came in and announced "My King, Your guests have arrived" and he stepped a side, letting Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin come in.

Aragorn and Boromir ran to the newcomers and greeted them. Boromir greeted Merry and Pippin by picking them up and giving them a huge hug "Hello again, Little ones" he said happily. Marry and Pippin laughed.

Aragorn greeted the others "Welcome, My Friends. Tell me why are you all so late?" he asked.

Merry answered saying, "Were late cause Pip here kept falling off his pony."

"I did not keep falling off my pony, you kept pushing me off"

"I only did that once, Pip"

"You still pushed me off, Merry"

Everyone around the two started laughing. Merry and Pippin looked at them and started laughing themselves.

About an hour later the guard came back and announced "My King, Another one of your guests has arrived" after he said that a short being with a long red beard came jogging in holding his hands apart with a large smile across his face "Hello, My Friends!" he greeted.

"Gimli!" said Frodo.

"Hello, My Friend" said Aragorn.

Sam tilted his head slightly "Hello Mr. Gimli. Where is Mr. Legolas, If you don't mind me askin?"

Gimli's smile faded slightly and everyone but Aragorn and Boromir got worried for their friend. Gimli seeing their faces spoke "Don't worry about the Elf, he's fine. He just went back to Mirkwood to see his family and another special thing"

No one noticed the knowing looks Gandalf and Arwen got at the last thing Gimli said.

Gandalf spoke up "Well he will be here when he comes, we cant just sit around and do nothing until he gets here. So lets get comfortable and catch up with each other."

Soon everyone was talking and laughing and for the moment forgetting about their Elvin friend.

* * *

A few hours after the sun had set Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were still talking. Arwen had left the friends to talk on their own. Pippin looked out one of the large windows ad gasped "Hey look, It's dark out side." The others looked out the window as well and saw that the young Hobbit was right.

"Well time for bed" said Gandalf.

"Aw, Do we have to. I mean Legolas isn't even here" Pippin wined.

Aragorn shook his head "Pippin, If Legolas was going to be here today then he would have been here already. I'm sure he will be here tomorrow. Come now, lets all go to bed. I am positive Legolas will be here tomorrow"

Pippin nodded and he along with Merry, Sam, Frodo and the others stood and went to the rooms that Aragorn had given them two years ago, and fell into a restless sleep.

**End Of Chapter One**

**AN- I Hope you all liked it.**


	2. Unbelievable

_Missing Elf and a Strange Spell_

_**Here is Chapter Two, as you have most likely noticed Boromir is still alive that is because I think the Fellowship is not the Fellowship without him.**_

**_This chapter is set in Mirkwood, and again I own nothing from Lord of the Rings. The people you do not reconise however are mine :)_**

**_Well, Enjoy_**

**Chapter Two**

_Mirkwood_

It was midday in the forest of Mirkwood. The youngest child of the King was sitting high in a tree that stood in the middle of a clearing, singing softly to himself.

A dark haired Elf walked under the tree and looked up smiling softly at the singing Elf.

"You know we have been looking for you, Tithen las," said the Elf.

The Elf in the tree stopped singing and looked down "Must you call me that, Alagan?" he asked.

"Yes" Alagan replied, his emerald eyes shining with mirth "Come down, Legolas. Ada is worried about you."

Legolas sighed and jumped down from the tree "He is to over protective of me. As are you, Brother"

Alagan smiled "Well, you cannot forget about Vanya, and Raina"

"Ah, Yes they are over protective of me as well. Why is everyone like that?"

"Because Little Brother we are"

Legolas rolled his eyes again and started walking off. Alagan followed him.

* * *

The Brothers had walked around and talked for the rest of that day completely forgetting about everything else. Then at around sundown Legolas suddenly stopped, his eyes narrowed and he was looking around.

Alagan saw his Brother stop and he turned to look at him with worry. "What do you sense, Brother?" he asked.

"The trees are talking of an evil here," Legolas answered quietly. Unlike the rest of the Elves in Mirkwood, Legolas was able to talk to the trees of the wood.

"Evil? There has not been evil in this forest since the Dark Lord. Apart from the Spiders and random Orc parties."

"I know. But the trees are telling me that it is a new evil being."

Suddenly there was a blinding light and the Brothers had to cover their eyes from it. Then they herd someone speaking. Alagan thought it sounded like elvish but he couldn't understand it.

The words were as followed:

"Owlhó taen hëten Òonmá,

Unren nién äén Áccpë,

Urfen nóen óúryé Ódybé,

Ndaën aén Άilitú nién hëten áccbë"

Alagan was confused by these words. Then he heard a gasp come from his brother. He looked over trying to see Legolas but all he saw was light.

"Legolas!?" he asked, No answer.

"Legolas, answer me!" again he got no answer from the blonde elf. Alagan started to panic.

Finally the light began to fade and Alagan looked around but found not sign of his Brother, instead what he found, in the same spot his brother was just before the light, was something unbelievable.

* * *

**Elvish Translations**

**Tithen las - Little Leaf**

**Ada - Father

* * *

**

**AN-_ OK...You have probably guessed that Alagan, Vanya and Raina are owned by me...If you are wondering who they are...you will find out in a later Chapter ;)...Also I have ALL the Elves in Mirkwood with black hair...except Legolas, Why? Because I just wanted it that way...That and it goes with something later in my story, So yes even Thranduil has Black hair._**


	3. Decisions and Memories

_Missing Elf and a Strange Spell_

**I hope you like this one, It's longer then the others**

**I still own nothing of Lord of the Rings...I wish I did**

**Well, Enjoy**

Chapter Three Gondor 

Gimli paced back and forth in the dining hall. He and his friends had arrived in the White City Two days ago and there was still no sign of the Elf. Gimli stopped pacing and looked at the other Fellowship members. The four Hobbits were sitting in chairs and they looked very worried. Gandalf was standing off to the side and beside him were Aragorn and Boromir. They looked slightly worried but Gimli knew that they were more worried then they looked. Gimli himself looked just as worried as the Hobbits did. The Dwarf then resumed his pacing.

Aragorn watched Gimli for a moment then he turned to the Wizard "I cannot just sit here anymore, Gandalf"

Gandalf looked at the King and smiled "I don't think any of us can"

Just as soon as the Wizard stopped speaking Gimli stopped his pacing again and spoke "That's it, I'm not going to wait any longer." The dwarf then turned to Aragorn and Gandalf "We all know that Elf would have sent word if he wasn't coming"

Aragorn sighed "You are right, Gimli" he turned to the doors and as he walked towards them he said, "If Legolas cant get to the Fellowship," Aragorn stopped at the doors and turned to the others "Then the Fellowship will go to him," he finished.

Pippin smiled and jumped up "That's a great idea! When are we leaving?" he asked.

Merry got up smiling as well "I think we should leave now" he said and Pippin nodded, then looked at the two still sitting Hobbits.

"What do you two think? Should we leave now?" he asked.

Sam and Frodo stood and it was Frodo who spoke "I think it would be good to leave right away." He said slowly, then he added "But it is almost sundown so we should leave first thing tomorrow." Sam nodded his agreement.

The others all looked out one of the windows. Aragorn sighed again then looked at Gimli, Boromir and Gandalf "What do the Three of you think? Should we go to Mirkwood now? Or wait and leave at Dawn?" he asked as he walked back towards everyone.

Gandalf spoke "I think it would be wise to wait" then he looked at Gimli.

"Well I want to leave now. The sooner we leave the sooner we get there" he said.

"Well I would like to go now, but we need rest before a long journey, so I think we should leave tomorrow" said Boromir. Then everyone looked over at Aragorn.

"Gandalf and Boromir are right. It would be wise to wait, and we do need rest. It is a nine-day ride to Mirkwood, and as much as I want to leave now. I think we should wait."

Eowyn and Faramir came in and heard what Aragorn said.

"Are you going to Mirkwood?" asked Eowyn.

The Fellowship turned at her voice.

"Yes, we are going to Mirkwood tomorrow morning" said Merry with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Because Legolas still has not come," added Pippin, also with a hint of disappointment.

Faramir frowned slightly "well if you are going to Mirkwood then why are you upset?" he asked.

"Because we wanted to leave right away," answered Pippin.

"But the others said that we should wait because we need our rest for the trip," added Merry.

Eowyn smiled "You are right to wait though, if Legolas needs your help and you're exhausted when you get there, then you wouldn't be able to help him now would you"

"I never thought of it that way," said Pippin.

Faramir smiled then turned to Aragorn "You are probably wondering why we have come" he said and Aragorn nodded slightly and Faramir continued. "Eowyn sent word to Edoras about six days ago and asked if her Brother, King Eomer would like to come for a visit"

Aragorn nodded again "Well she is aloud to have her Brother come and visit. When should he arrive?"

"Right now" said a voice from the door everyone looked at the door and there stood Eomer.

"Eomer!" said Eowyn as she ran to her Brother and hugged him "It has been long," she whispered in his ear.

"Hello, Sister," said Eomer hugging Eowyn back. Eomer looked up and saw the others and smiled "Is the entire Fellowship here?" he asked.

Everyone looked down and Eomer was confused "What's wrong?" he looked around again and noticed one missing "Were is Legolas? Should he not be here?"

"He has not shown up," said Eowyn.

"We are going to Mirkwood tomorrow morning to get the Elf" said Gimli.

"So I guess the three of us have to stay behind?" asked Faramir.

Boromir looked at his little Brother "Well Aragorn does need someone to run things while he is away"

"What, you think I can't do it myself?" asked another voice.

Aragorn looked towards the speaker "Arwen, are you sure you can manage it, I mean we do not know how long this will take"

Arwen looked at her husband "Aragorn, I can do this. Do not worry about me"

"Besides, She has help from me," said Eowyn walking up and standing beside Arwen.

"I still don't like it but I have trust in you," said Aragorn.

Boromir turned to his Brother again "I guess you are coming with us after all." Faramir smiled.

Eowyn turned to her Brother "What about you Eomer? Are you staying or are you going to help the Fellowship become whole again?"

Eomer looked around.

"We could use your help. I don't mind if you come," said Frodo.

"Nether do I," said Sam. Merry and Pippin both smiled and nodded.

"Well it seems you are coming with us, Eomer, King of Edoras," said Gandalf with a smile. The Hobbits all smiled.

Then Aragorn spoke "Now that we know who is going I think it is time we all went to bed so we can get up tomorrow morning and leave bright and early"

Everyone nodded and went to their proper rooms.

* * *

(In Merry and Pippin's Room)

Pippin rolled over from what must have been the hundredth time. The young Hobbit couldn't sleep. He sat up and looked out the window. It was a clear night and he could see all the stars. Pippin got out of his bed and looked at Merry who slept in the other bed in the room. He quietly made his way to the window and looked out.

Looking at all the stars reminded Pippin of the quest, and his first time keeping watch…

**(Flash Back)**

It was three weeks since the Fellowship had set off from Rivendell and Pippin was taking his first watch. He was sitting by the fire and was looking up at all the stars.

Pippin sighed and stood up. Looking around and seeing no danger Pippin decided to get his pipe. As he walked by each member of the Fellowship, Being as quiet as he could, Pippin looked at each person to make sure they were still asleep.

Merry and Sam slept on either side of Frodo. Boromir slept a little off to the side, His Sword right there if he needed it. Gimli slept a short ways from him snoring and Gandalf slept leaning up against a tree. Lastly Aragorn and Legolas slept beside each other, Aragorn on his side facing the Elf and Legolas lay on his back, motionless.

As he walked by Pippin noticed that Legolas' eyes were wide open. Pippin stopped in his tracks and stared at the Elf with wide eyes, then, he turned and ran strait to Gandalf, screaming all the way there.

Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship shot up and got their weapons at the ready. Gandalf was just standing when a screaming and crying Pippin ran into him. Everyone looked around and when they saw no danger they all looked at Pippin.

Gandalf pulled Pippin away from his robes and stared down at the terrified Hobbit "What is the matter, Young Took?" he asked.

Pippin sniffed and said, "He…He…He's Dead!"

The Fellowship looked confused and Aragorn asked, "Who is Dead, Pippin?"

Pippin looked behind him at Aragorn, "Legolas is…He's laying there…Motionless and his eyes are wide open," he cried, failing to see the Elf standing behind the ranger. Pippin turned and buried his head in the Wizards robes.

The Fellowship all frowned and seven pairs of eyes looked at Legolas. The Elf tilted his head "What? I didn't do anything, I was sleeping"

Gimli glared at him and huffed.

Pippin hearing the Elf's voice looked back and saw Legolas standing there. Pippin paled and blinked his eyes, then, "AHHH…IT'S A GHOST"

Legolas resisted the urge to smack himself in the head, The Elf walked towards Pippin, causing the Hobbit to scream louder. Now the Elf was resisting the urge to cover his ears. He knelt next to the Hobbit and spoke "Pippin" he got no answer except for more screaming.

Legolas sighed and raised his voice a little "Pippin!" still no answer apart from the screaming that got louder. Legolas finally covered his ears from the pain and yelled "PIPPIN!"

Pippin stopped screaming immediately and looked at the Elf in shock, along with everyone else. They had never heard the Elf yell before. Legolas uncovered his ears and shook his head slightly to stop the ringing. "Thank You, You were going to make me deaf," he said quietly "Now, What's all this about me being dead?" he asked.

"You were laying motionless…and…your eyes were wide open. You looked dead" Pippin replied and looked down. Legolas reached over, Put his hand under the Hobbits chin and lifted Pippin's head to look at him. Pippin looked up to see the Elf smiling "Pippin, Elves sleep with their eyes open"

Pippin cast his eyes down "I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, My friend. You didn't know. You should have been warned"

"Yes, He should have. If not by you, Legolas then by Aragorn or myself," said Gandalf softly.

"It seems we are so used to seeing Legolas sleeping with his eyes open that we didn't think of the other's reactions to seeing him as such," said Aragorn.

"No matter, They all know now so we do not have to worry about it any more," said Legolas, He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was still very dark out "There is still a few hours till Dawn, Why doesn't everyone go to bed and I will finish the watch for tonight" he said as he stood.

Everyone nodded and went back to bed, all except Pippin. The young Hobbit watched the Elf, as he stood on a hill, unmoving, gazing up into the starry sky.

The moon shone on the Elf and added to his natural glow, the wind picked up and lifted his hair. It made him look powerful yet look gentle. Pippin noticed that he also looked sad, he wondered why the Elf would look like that.

"You should sleep, Pippin," The Elf said suddenly, making Pippin jump.

"I can't sleep" The Hobbit replied as he came closer to Legolas and stood beside him.

Legolas looked down at the Halfling and smiled then he looked back to the stars.

"Can you tell me of the Stars?" Pippin asked as he looked up at the Elf. Legolas looked down and smiled again. Then he nodded and sat down with his legs crossed. Pippin joined him and Legolas told Pippin all he knew about the stars for the rest of the night.

**(End Flash Back)**

Pippin sighed and went back to his bed, laying down he turned onto his side, his back facing Merry and fell asleep. Hoping that Legolas was all right and not hurt.

* * *

(In Aragorn and Arwen's Room)

Aragorn couldn't sleep, his mind was on his friend and their past, before the making of the Fellowship. His mind kept going to a memory, when Aragorn was around the age of ten, before he knew who he really was…

**(Flash Back)**

Young Estel ran through the woods of Rivendell, laughing, he was running from his friend whom he met two years back. Estel looked back and could see no sign of his Elvin friend, so Estel started to worry, until he was lifted off his feet and was swinging around in the arms of…

"Legolas!" Estel said laughing, he could hear the musical sound of the Elf's laughter.

Legolas stopped spinning but still held the young boy on his hip as he started off towards the river.

"Do you know how to swim, Estel? The Elf asked, already knowing the answer.

Estel shook his head "No, Why?" he asked.

Legolas smiled "Would you like to learn?"

Estel smiled widely and nodded his head "Yes"

Legolas smiled and stopped walking, then he put the boy down and crouched down beside him. "Then how would you like me to teach you? Right now?" he asked.

Estel nodded still smiling. Legolas chuckled and sat down. Then he removed his weapons, A Bow, Quiver and his twin knives, and then he removed his jerkin and silk shirt, folding them up and putting them next to his weapons. He looked at Estel and found him doing the same. Finally Legolas removed his boots and stood waiting for Estel. Once Estel had his boots of he stood.

Legolas took Estel's hand and they both walked into the river. When the water was up to Estel's waist, they stopped. Legolas let the boys hand go and the Elf went further in so he was swimming. He smiled at Estel and the Boy smiled back.

"Are you going to teach me or just show me?" he asked crossing his arms.

Legolas laughed and went back to Estel. Then they both went out, Legolas holding the boy above the water. Legolas held Estel out so the boy was on his stomach and was able to swim around with the Elf still holding him. They did that for a few minutes until Estel go the hang of it.

"Are you ready to try it your self, Estel?" the Elf asked.

Estel nodded hesitantly "I…I think I am," he said.

Legolas smiled "I am right here with you, Estel," he said as he slowly removed his hands. Estel stayed were he was, swimming in place.

"I'm doing it"

"Yes you are, Estel. I'm very proud of you" Legolas said as he watched Estel swim around.

**(End Flash Back)**

Aragorn sighed and looked down at Arwen and smiled. Aragorn sighed again and rested his head against his pillow.

"Please be alright Mellon-nin," he whispered into the dark right before he fell into a sleep full of dreams of what could have befallen the Elvin Prince.

**End Of Chapter Three

* * *

**

AN-I hope you Enjoied my third chapter, as you have likely guessed I have decided to have Eomer and Faramir amoe along.


	4. Leaveing for Mirkwood

_Missing Elf and a Strange Spell_

**Yay...Chapter Four is up...would have been up yesterday but my Laptop froze...Stupid Laptop**

**And, Lady Wednesday you dont have to worry. I would never kill Legolas, Unless I have someone to bring him back.**

**Well, Enjoy**

Chapter Four 

Aragorn awoke an hour before Dawn. He got up and walked to his closet, opening it he looked inside. He could either go to Mirkwood looking like a King (AN-What he wore to the gates of Mordor) or a Ranger. Aragorn thought a moment then chose the latter. He took out his cloths and put them on. Then he moved to the full-length mirror and looked at his old self.

Aragorn wore the same clothing he did on the quest of the Ring, a Gray shirt with a long sleeveless jerkin over it, and a long coat over that, leather leggings and tall boots.

Aragorn noticed one thing missing though. He turned and walked over to a chest that sat at the end of his bed and opened it. Inside the chest, amongst other unimportant things, was a thin square box. Aragorn took the box out and opened that, inside this box was a neatly folded peace of Elvish cloth with a green and silver Leaf shaped Brooch resting in the middle. He put the box on his bed and took the brooch out laying it neatly beside the box, then he removed the Elvish cloth from the box and unfolded it to reveal one of the eight identical Elvin Cloaks he and his friends got in Lothlorien. Aragorn smiled and put the cloak around his shoulders, clasping the brooch in place.

* * *

Aragorn walked into the dining hall and found the rest of the Fellowship, also warring their Elvin cloaks, and Faramir and Eomer, all ready for the trip. Waiting with them were Eowyn and Arwen. Everyone turned when Aragorn entered.

"Great, everyone is here. Can we go now?" asked Pippin.

"Soon, We just need to…" Aragorn began but was cut off by Arwen.

"Your horses are ready. Six in total, Five for you to ride with the half-lings and Gimli, and One for the supplies."

"Have you all decided everything already?" Aragorn asked looking around.

Sam answered, "Yes we have, sir. We did it while you were getting ready in your room."

Aragorn smiled, "That's wonderful. Now who wants to leave right away?"

"I DO!" yelled four Hobbits and one Dwarf.

Gandalf chuckled "who else would like to leave right now?" he asked looking around and knowing the answer.

"Like Gimli said last night, the sooner we leave the sooner we get there," said Boromir.

Faramir smiled "Leaving now sounds good, I'm ready"

Eomer nodded "I'm ready too"

Aragorn smiled "Good, Lets go," he said and turned on his heel and walked out of the dining hall and down to the stables, the Fellowship, Faramir, Eomer and the Ladies all following behind.

* * *

Down in the stables Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Faramir and Eomer all mounted their horses.

Gimli sat behind Aragorn, Pippin sat in front of Gandalf, Merry in front of Boromir, Sam in front of Faramir, and Frodo in front of Eomer. The packhorse was attached to Faramir's horse.

They walked out of the stables and stopped near were Arwen and Eowyn stood.

"Good Luck," said Eowyn

Arwen looked up at Aragorn "Bring him back soon"

Aragorn smiled "I will, Love"

"Yes, We are not leaving that forest without that blasted Elf," said Gimli.

With that said they all rode off at a fast gallop to the gate "OPEN THE GATE!" ordered Aragorn and as the gates opened the ten companions rode out of the White City and towards the Forest of Mirkwood.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

The group slowed down to a halt. They had made good time and only had a short stop at midday to water the horses and have something to eat. Everyone dismounted and started making camp. Sam and Frodo started on the fire so they Sam could cook something for everyone while Merry, Pippin and Gimli collected firewood. Aragorn, Gandalf and Boromir kept watch and Faramir and Eomer managed the horses.

They all had dinner and sat around the fire while they ate.

"Do you think he's alright?" Pippin suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Merry looked at his younger cousin "What do you mean, Pip?"

"I'm talkin about, Legolas. Do you think he's alright?"

Frodo smiled at the young Hobbit "Legolas is a strong Elf, Pippin. I'm sure he's fine. You have to remember, Out of the entire Fellowship, Legolas is the only one who came out of that war without a mark"

"That may be true young Hobbit's but just because he came out of that war without a scratch does not mean he is invincible to all danger," said Gandalf.

"but he should be fine, Legolas is strong," said Aragorn.

"and stubborn," added Gimli "he's not one to give up to easily"

Pippin suddenly yawned and Boromir smiled "I think it's time for bed," he said.

Gandalf nodded "Yes, It's late, Who will have the first watch?" he asked.

"I will, I will not be able to sleep yet anyway," said Aragorn as he stood and walked a little ways from the camp. Everyone else got their bed rolls out and lay down all falling asleep one by one.

Aragorn crossed his arms and let his mind wander to unimportant things. He stood still keeping watch over his friends, trying not to think of his friend, until Boromir came and took over.

* * *

The next day everyone got up and packed, getting on their horses they galloped off. Their journey was peaceful and uneventful for the next three days.

On the fifth day it started out just the same as the last four. Then just after midday Aragorn, with Gimli, rode out ahead. As they looked out they saw a party of Orcs coming their way. Aragorn turned his horse around and rode back to the others as fast as his horse could go.

"Orcs!…Get your weapons ready!" he yelled as he got his sword out and Gimli got his Ax.

Everyone dismounted and got their weapons. Gandalf looked at Aragorn "How many?"

"About 20"

"We can take them" said Gimli. Aragorn smiled.

The companions hid behind some boulders, and tall grass. When the Orcs were less then five feet away they all jumped out and started fighting.

The Hobbits fought together fighting back to back, there was one Orc for two Hobbits. The others each had three Orcs.

The companions finished the Orcs off easily. Even though the Orcs had ten extra fighters. And thankfully no one got injured.

'_That would have taken a shorter time if we had Legolas'_ thought Gimli.

They all cleaned their weapons and turned to the horses. They were all surprised to see that their packhorse had been killed by one of the Orcs. No one knew how it happened though. Aragorn and Boromir took the packs and other supplies off the dead horse and split everything up so each horse would carry a little something. They only kept the most important stuff and left the rest.

After everything was ready everyone mounted and set off at a fast gallop, trying to make up the time they lost.

**End of Chapter Four

* * *

AN - I Hope you liked this Chapter...Chapter Five should be up soon**


	5. Arriving in Mirkwood

_Missing Elf and a Strange Spell_

**I am sorry for the long wait...I kinda had writers block...I really hate that.**

**That and I was also getting a Beta for my Grammer...I apologize for my Grammer mistakes before and I am going to try and fix them.**

**I would like to thank Kalisona for pointing out my errors,**

**and I would also like to thank my Beta. Her name is Iyone (Not in real life, Obviously) she is my friend from school and I told her about my story Missing Elf and Strange Spell before I started writing it, so I think she deserves to be the Beta...Sorry i'm rambling...**

**Well Please Enjoy Chapter Five**

**Chapter Five**

The next three days were uneventful. On the ninth and last day of the ride, the ten travelers were finally in the forest of the Wood-Elves. The day was spent riding to the palace.

The forest looked beautiful yet dangerous. The company was on a small road that led through Mirkwood. Everyone, except Aragorn and Gandalf, looked around and saw fallen or twisted trees, roots sticking out of the ground and spider webs everywhere. They also noticed that the forest was a lot quieter then they expected it to be. Apart from the silence and spider webs, it reminded Merry, Pippin and Gimli of Fangorn.

Pippin, who was sitting in front of Gandalf, looked up at the Wizard.

"Hey, Gandalf? Is Mirkwood suppose to be so quiet?" he asked.

Instead of answering Gandalf looked at Aragorn, who looked back, both with a worried look. They had noticed the stillness as well.

"Gandalf?" came Pippin's voice. The Wizard looked back down at the Hobbit.

"Is Mirkwood suppose to be so quiet?" he repeated.

Gandalf looked at Pippin a moment longer. Then he finally answered, "No, it is not."

"I don't like that answer," said Merry from behind.

"I don't like it either Merry, but that just gives us reason to move quicker," said Aragorn. Then he added, "We have to hurry, and be quiet. There are a lot of dangers in this forest. Dangers you would not wish to face."

That said, everyone started on their way again at a faster pace. No one said a word; the only sound was the horses' hooves on the small road.

* * *

At around midday the horses stopped and started neighing. They tossed their heads and stamped their hooves.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam nervously.

"The horses sense something," answered Faramir from behind the Hobbit.

"Well, what do they sense?"

"I do not know."

Suddenly there was a low hissing sound that was soon joined with another and then another.

"Wh-What is that?" asked Frodo.

"Spiders," answered Aragorn while he got out his sword. The others soon followed his example.

"Can you tell how many there are?" asked Gandalf.

"No. Their hissing is echoing, which means I can't even tell where they're coming from," answered Aragorn.

"Should we stay on our horses or do we fight on the ground?" asked Boromir.

Aragorn looked over at the man "No. Stay on your horses."

"But-."

"But nothing. Truth be told it does not make a difference if we are on a horse or not. These things are fast and deadly. We must try to get away!"

"But they are just spiders," said Pippin.

"These are no ordinary spiders," said Gandalf.

"What do you mean?" asked Merry.

Before anyone could answer his question a large spider jumped down from above and landed in front of them. It was soon followed by four more. Frodo noticed that these spiders looked like the spider, Shelob. He also noticed that they were a half a size larger then she had been! Frodo looked back and shared a worried look with Sam, who noticed the same things.

"Never mind," they all heard Merry squeak.

"Only five? Come now this can't be that big of a challenge for us," said Gimli.

"You will be surprised, Gimli. Even the Elves have trouble with these beasts at times. It sometimes takes up to three Elves to kill one but that is also because their weak spot is either their eyes or their underside and they guard their weak spots well," explained Gandalf.

The horses were forced into a tight circle so the company was trapped. The group then heard another sound, but this sound was not a hiss of a spider.

It was a low angry growl.

The spiders hesitated for a moment before, what everyone guessed was the leader, moved into a position to pounce on Aragorn. Just as it moved, another creature pounced on it. The company watched in amazement as the creature fought the spider. Then the rest of the spiders joined in on the fight with the new creature, so now it was fighting all spiders at once. The company then realized what had saved their lives.

The creature fighting the spiders was a wolf!

The wolf was the size of a horse but it was also very thin. It had pure white fur. The company noted that its ears were more pointed then the average wolf. They were pulled out of their thoughts by a yelp from the wolf. The company watched and soon they saw a spider fall down dead. It was soon followed by another, then another and finally the wolf was just fighting the leader of the spiders.

The wolf snarled and growled. It bit and scratched. And finally the spider started weakening. The wolf jumped onto its back and sunk its teeth into the neck of it, killing the beast instantly.

As the wolf slowly stood, the company held it breath, not knowing if it would attack them next. Instead of attacking, the Wolf sat down and stared at the group. This gave the group a perfect view of it.

They all saw that it wore a Mithril collar with a Green emerald in the shape of a leaf on the side of it. The wolf tilted its head at them and the emerald shined.

"Look at its eyes," whispered Gimli.

They all did and they noted that it had light purple eyes.

"I have never seen a purple-eyed wolf before," said Boromir.

"I have never seen a wolf that big before," said Merry.

"I wonder how it got so big," said Faramir and everyone nodded.

The wolf then stood. It turned and started walking away from them.

"Where is it going?" asked Pippin.

Pippin got no answer. Instead Aragorn urged his horse to follow it and the others followed him.

"Why are we following a wolf?" asked Merry.

"We are following it because it is heading towards the palace," said Aragorn.

"Oh!"

Every few moments the wolf would look back behind it at the group as if to check that they were still following it. At one point it got far ahead of them and when it looked back it stopped and waited for them to catch up then started walking again.

"It's as if it is trying to lead us there safely," said Aragorn.

"Well it's wearing a collar. Maybe it belongs to one of the Elves," said Boromir.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" asked Faramir.

Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli all looked at each other, then all said in unison, "Legolas."

"Why do you say that?" asked Frodo.

Gandalf answered, "Because there is a green leaf-shaped emerald on the side of the collar"

"So, what does the emerald have to do with the wolf belonging to Legolas?" asked Pippin.

"It's not the emerald that tells us. It's the color and the shape of it," said Aragorn.

"Ok what do _those_ have to do with the wolf belonging to Legolas?"

"Because Legolas' name means Greenleaf and having that jewel on the collar might tell the other Elves that the wolf is his," said Gimli.

"Oh, that's neat!" said Pippin.

They followed the wolf until they were only about an hour away from the palace. Then the wolf started to run on ahead and before anyone could say a word, it was out of site.

"Well, I wonder why it did that," said Sam.

The others shrugged while Gandalf spoke, "I believe it did that because we have company."

"How do you know that?" asked Eomer.

As an answer to his question, a lone hooded Elf jumped out from a tree with his arrow pointed at Eomer's head.

"Well this looks slightly familiar," muttered the man.

After that about two-dozen other hooded Elves jumped from the trees, all with arrows pointed at the company.

"I know how you feel, Eomer," said Gimli.

Gandalf raised his hands, "Pease, my friends, we mean you no harm. We have come-."

"We know why you are here," said the lead Elf.

"Then why do you still have those things pointed at us?" asked Gimli.

"Just for safety, Master Dwarf," replied the Elf.

"May we ask who you are?" asked Aragorn.

The Elf removed his hood to show long black hair pulled back in the same fashion as Legolas wore his, but without the small braids behind his ears.

"My name is Keegan and at the moment I am the leader of this patrol."

"At the moment?"

"Yes, the true leader of this patrol is Legolas but he is…." Keegan trailed off.

"Not himself," finished one of the other hooded Elves.

Everyone, except the hooded Elves, looked at the new speaker.

"And who might you be?" asked Gimli.

The Elf moved and stood beside Keegan. Then the Elf lowered their hood to reveal a female. She also had long black hair. Though her's was not pulled back. "If you must know, my name is Elwyn. Me and Key here are friends of Legolas," she said glaring at Gimli.

"El…Not now."

"Key-."

"No, El. You know what Las will say. Come on; let's take them to the palace. He will want to see his friends again."

The company dismounted and walked with the Elves around them. As they walked, Pippin approached Keegan and Elwyn. He asked, "Umm…excuse me. Who was that white wolf?"

The two Elves looked at each other and then down at Pippin. It was Keegan who answered, "You will find out in due time, my friend."

"Well it must be really rare. I mean it had purple eyes and it was huge," Pippin continued.

"One of a kind actually," muttered Elwyn as she moved on ahead.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Frodo.

"I can't answer that," replied Keegan.

* * *

The group walked in silence and soon they came to what looked like a wall of intertwined branches and roots on the side of the mountain. Keegan said something in Elvish but no one was able to hear what word he said. Then the intertwined branches and roots slowly started to untwine. The travelers watched in amazement as the branches and roots moved aside and revealed a doorway in the mountain. Three Elves came and took the company's horses. As Keegan walked through the doorway, the others followed.

The Hobbits looked back and watched as the wood moved back into place. The four looked at each other and spoke in unison, "Wow!"

The group looked around the entrance hall, and what they saw amazed them. Although they were in a mountain it didn't look like it. Instead of looking like a cave it looked like the inside of a castle but it had roots going around the walls, ceiling and even on the floor. There was sunlight shining in but where it came from was a mystery to the guests.

There were elves walking around doing their own thing and paying no attention to the guests in their halls. The company noticed that every Elf either had black or dark brown hair. Not one elf had blonde hair like Legolas did.

At the far end of the hall there were big wooden double-doors with an elvish inscription over top of it. There was also a single door on either side of the room, which also had an elvish inscription over top of each.

In the middle of the room was a large fountain, entirely made of mithril. It had a large stand in the center and on this stand was a spider. It was on its stomach with its legs hanging off the side. It had three arrows sticking out of its back. Around the rim of the fountain were four Elves, each with a bow and arrow pointing at the spider. Water was spraying out of each arrow tip. The fountain reflected the sunlight so that it danced off of every surface in the room.

"Whoa," whispered Boromir.

Keegan looked back. He saw everyone's faces and smiled. He looked at Aragorn and Gandalf, both of whom were the only ones who didn't look amazed, and spoke, "I'm guessing none of them have seen a fountain made of mithril before?"

Gandalf smiled and shook his head.

"Do you know how long it took to make that thing?" asked Boromir.

Keegan shook his head, "No, I don't. This fountain was built before my time."

Boromir just nodded his head. The double-doors at the far end of the hall opened and Elwyn came out.

"The Elven-King will see you now. Follow me."

She turned and went back through the door. Keegan and the guests followed her through. After everyone was inside, Keegan and Elwyn left. They shut the doors behind them.

The room they entered was the throne room. Like the last room, it had roots and branches snaking their way over the walls and ceiling. At the end of the hall was a throne carved from a tree stump. It had high armrests and a straight back. It looked as though it grew right out of the floor. Sitting in this throne was the Elven-King. A mithril crown, similar to the one Legolas wore at Aragorn's crowning ceremony, held his black hair out of his face. He wore a silver tunic with gray leggings and brown knee high boots. A forest green cloak was pined around his shoulders.

The King had an emotionless face as he watched his guests walk up to him. On his left side stood three Elves also with mithril crowns on. Two of them – the females – were twins. One of the twins was wearing a long forest green dress and the other was wearing a silver one. The third Elf was male. He wore the same color clothing as the King except he wore no cloak. On the King's right sat the white wolf, its head slightly tilted to one side. It looked as though it was smiling at the company.

The group finally stood in front of the Elven-King and his face still showed no emotion. The King looked at each member of the company one at a time. When he looked to Gimli, he started to glare and he opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by a growl from the wolf.

Thranduil looked at the wolf and the group saw the wolf shake its head slightly as if to say no to the King. "Very well," they heard him mutter.

"King Thranduil, we apologize for just coming without sending word," said Aragorn.

The Elven-King just looked at him for a moment. Then he said, "You did not have to send word to me, for I already knew you would be coming."

"How did you already know?" asked Pippin.

"Pippin!" whispered Merry as he grabbed Pippin by the shoulder.

Thranduil put a hand up, stopping Merry from pulling the younger Hobbit back, and answered, "I knew, young Hobbit, because my son told me you would be coming to see if he was alright."

Pippin narrowed his eyes in confusion. "But, we have come to see Legolas," he said.

This made Aragorn, Gandalf and Gimli chuckle. They remembered how Legolas had taken his crown off before he saw the Hobbits. The three Elves beside the King also chuckled. The King on the other hand did not look pleased.

One of the female Elves spoke, "Yes, we know who you are here for, young Hobbit."

The other female then spoke, "Legolas is the one who told us."

"But then that means…" started Sam.

"That Legolas is our brother and youngest Prince of Mirkwood. I am Alagan. This is Vanya in the green dress and Raina in the silver dress…I think. Only Legolas can really tell them apart," said Alagan as he looked at his sisters. Vanya and Raina both nodded and Alagan smiled.

"Wow! How come Legolas never told us he was a Prince?" asked Pippin.

"I guess you could say he doesn't really see the point of telling people," answered Alagan.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You will have to ask him that."

"Ok, where is he?"

"Right here."

The guests looked towards where Legolas's voice came from and all gasped.

**End of Chapter Five**

**AN -Wow!...Look what I did...aren't i mean? Well I will try to get the Sixth Chapter up soon...**


	6. Reuniting, With something unexpected

Missing Elf and a Strange Spell

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I had the story done lest week but my beta couldn't check it until yesterday...Anyway I still don't own anyone except Alagan, Vanya, Raina, Anemone and Legolas' Mother**

**Well, Enjoy Chapter Six**

* * *

_"Right here." The guests looked towards where Legolas's voice came from._

_They all gasped._

**Chapter Six**

Legolas's voice had come from the wolf. The wolf stepped forward and looked at Pippin.

"The reason I do not tell people that I am a Prince is because…" he trailed off and looked at his Father.

"You don't like it and you would most likely never become King," Thranduil finished dryly. Legolas nodded and looked back at his friends to see that they were staring at him with shock.

"What?" he asked.

"You're a wolf," said Aragorn stupidly.

Legolas sat down and tilted his head. "Why yes Estel, I am a wolf. How kind of you to notice," he said sarcastically and his maw went up in a smirk.

"What…How did this happen?" asked the ex-ranger.

Legolas stopped smirking and his eyes got darker. He looked back at Alagan as he said, "Magic."

"What do you mean?" asked Merry.

Legolas looked back at his friends, "I mean, someone transformed me into a wolf, Merry."

"Who did this to you?" asked Gandalf

Legolas smiled slightly, "An Elf-Wizard."

He looked back at the Elvin-King and spoke, "Ada, I am going to take them to the Family Hall to explain this. Then I shall show them to their rooms."

Thranduil nodded his head "Very well, but be careful, Greenleaf."

"Ada, we're not even leaving the palace. _Stop_ worrying about me," Legolas said slightly annoyed. Then he sighed and stood. As he walked passed his guests he said, "This way."

Legolas walked back towards the double doors and when he got there, he sat and waited for the rest to catch up.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Pippin

Legolas looked at the door handle then back at Pippin "I am not able to open the door from this side," he said as he lifted one of his front paws.

"Oh, right!"

Legolas smiled and shook his head slightly. He looked at the person nearest to the door and asked, "Eomer, could you please open the door for me?"

Eomer nodded and opened the door. Still shocked that his friend was a wolf, he didn't say anything. Legolas bowed his head in thanks and went out the door with the others behind him.

They were back in the entrance hall and the company looked around and saw the Elf/wolf going to the door on the left side. Legolas stopped and looked back "Come, the family hall is this way," he said as he continued to the door. The others hurried to catch up.

"Are you able to open the-" began Pippin but stopped when Legolas lifted his paw, pushed the door handle down and then pushed the door open with his head. "Oh," finished Pippin.

They went through the door and entered a long dark hallway. It had doors on both walls and the only source of light was from the torches that hung on the walls. It gave the hall an eerie light and although the guests knew that the hall was safe, they could not help but feel a small grip of fear.

Legolas walked on ahead and the others hurried after him. They walked on until they were near the end of the hall before Legolas stopped and turned to a door on the right, opening it like he did before. They went through this door and faced a fair-sized room with two long staircases; one going up and the other going down. Legolas went to the one going up and the others followed.

A short while after they started up the stairs Pippin stopped and sat down. "I'm tired. Can we rest a bit?" he asked. The stairs were tall and slightly difficult for the hobbits to climb.

Everyone stopped and looked at the young Hobbit. Legolas came back down the steps, "We are almost there, Pippin. It shouldn't be long till we reach the top."

"But my legs hurt from going up all these steps," complained Pippin.

Legolas sighed and looked at the others, "Does anyone else have sore feet or legs?"

The other three hobbits raised their hands and Sam spoke, "My feet ache but I can continue if I have to, sir."

"I think I can make it the rest of the way," said Frodo.

"Well, I would like to take a small rest but I don't want to slow anyone down," said Merry.

Legolas thought a moment then smiled and said, "Well I have an idea. I can carry two of you for while and then the other two, if they wish it."

The hobbits' jaws fell open and Pippin spoke, "Oh we can't ask that of you, Legolas!"

"But you're not asking. I'm offering."

He looked at Frodo and Sam. "You two don't mind if I carry Merry and Pippin first, do you?" he asked.

Both hobbits shook their heads while Frodo said, "Of course we don't. We can continue on."

Legolas smiled and nodded. Then he awkwardly got down on his stomach so the Hobbits could climb onto his back. Merry and Pippin climbed on and held on as Legolas stood again.

"Why didn't you just ask someone to lift them onto your back?" asked Gandalf.

Legolas tilted his head and replied, "I don't know. I didn't want to."

Aragorn leaned closer to Boromir and said, "More like he didn't think of it."

Boromir smiled while Aragorn chuckled softly. Legolas looked at them and as he walked by, he smacked Aragorn hard in the face with his tail. Then he looked back at the two hobbits on his back, smirking, "Being a wolf does has its upsides." This got everyone except Aragorn, who was busy glaring at Legolas, laughing.

The Prince looked back at Aragorn still smirking "Cheer up, Estel. I could have done worse then just smack you in the face," he said as he started up the stairs again with Pippin holding onto his collar and Merry holding onto some of his white fur.

The rest of them followed, still laughing quietly and Aragorn was in the back mumbling, "Stupid Elf and your stupid attitude. Why don't you go…."

"You know, Estel, I can hear you," Legolas interrupted from the front before Aragorn said something he might regret.

Aragorn growled and muttered, "Stupid Elf ears."

"I thought you knew about my kin's hearing." Legolas sounded amused as he spoke.

"I forgot."

Legolas just shook his head and sighed but said no more. After a while Legolas noticed Frodo and Sam slowing down so he stopped and looked at the two on his back. "I think it's time we switched you two with Frodo and Sam," he said quietly. Merry and Pippin nodded and again Legolas lowered himself to his stomach awkwardly so the two hobbits climbed off. Then, the prince looked at the other hobbits "Come on. You both are tired…I know how tiring these stairs can be on the first time you go up…especially at your height. It's even more tiring if you're smaller," he said as Frodo and Sam climbed on his back.

Sam made sure Frodo was in front, holding onto the collar, and he was sitting behind holding onto some fur and Frodo.

They finally made it to the top of the stairs and everyone, except Legolas and the two hobbits he carried, were tired. Legolas laid down and let Frodo and Sam get off his back. Then he lifted his head and looked around at the others. Seeing that they were tired, he said, "Sit and rest for a moment. Then we will continue."

The group looked around and saw that they were in another dark hall. It looked like the last one they were in except this one was shorter and had a stone bench on each wall.

Everyone sat down on one of the benches and they all looked at Legolas who was still lying on the ground. He had put his head back down and was staring down the hall. When he saw that everyone was looking at him, he raised his head and tilted it to one side "Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked.

"It's probably because the way you're acting, Laddie," replied Gimli.

"And how am I acting?"

"Like a wolf…in a way," said Boromir.

"How long have you been a wolf?" asked Gandalf.

Legolas thought a moment, and then answered, "A few weeks, so I have had the time to get used to it."

"What were you doing when it happened?" asked Faramir.

Legolas didn't answer. Instead, he stood saying, "I think we should get going. It's not far now."

He hurried ahead and everyone looked at each other in confusion. "What was that about?" asked Frodo.

The others shrugged and watched their friend go down the hall. They then realized that he was leaving them behind and hurried after him. When they caught up with him, Gimli moved to walk beside his friend.

"What's wrong, Laddie?" he asked.

"Nothing," came the reply.

"Now that I can't believe…Is it about the day you were turned into a wolf?"

Legolas didn't answer. He just looked at the Dwarf from the corner of his eye.

"Lad?"

"Hurry, were almost there," said Legolas effectively stopping that conversation and moving faster so he wasn't walking beside Gimli.

Gandalf walked up beside the Dwarf. "You can't make him talk about what happened if he really doesn't wish it," said the Wizard.

"I know, Gandalf. I know."

Soon they made it to the end of the hall and Legolas stopped and turned to them. They stood in front of a large door that was inlaid with leaf patterns of Gold and Silver. It also had a Green Emerald, Red Ruby, Blue Sapphire, White Diamond, Dark Purple Diamond and a Light Purple Diamond positioned in an arch near the top of the door. Under the Jeweled arch was a Silver Arrow and a Golden Arrow crossed. The Hobbits, Dwarf, and Men all stared at the door with their mouths hanging open.

"Behind this door is the Family Hall. I am slightly hesitant to go in there with all of you because there are things from my past in here…Memories and other things," he said the last part quietly as if to himself. He then turned and shook his head violently. The others were about to ask what he was doing when they saw a golden key, on a small Mithril chain, fall from under his collar. He stopped shaking his head and somehow got the key into his mouth so he could unlock the door. It seemed he had done this as a wolf before. After he unlocked the door he opened it, again like he did with the others, and went in with his friends following slowly. When everyone was in, the door slammed shut causing everyone in the room, except Legolas, to jump and turn around looking for a foe that was not there.

"Be calm! The door always does that, so we know that it is shut. It also locks itself so no one can get in, or out, without a key." Legolas explained, his voice echoing throughout the hall.

The Family Hall was bright with a colorful light. The guests looked up and saw a large round window, it had the colors of the Jewels that were on the door, giving the room a sort of rainbow affect. The hall also had torches on the walls that were unlit at the moment. There were also large portraits of the royal family; under each portrait was a large wooden chest, each with a name of the royal family carved into it in Elvish. They walked down the hall and saw a couple portraits of Elves they didn't recognize.

Pippin stopped in front of one these portraits. He looked up at the painting of a male Elf. He looked a lot like the Elvin-King Thranduil, and wore a crown not unlike his either. He had black hair and green eyes. But Pippin could tell that this was not Thranduil, this Elf had a larger build and looked friendlier then Thranduil did. He also had a mischievous glint in his eye that Pippin often saw in Legolas' eyes. The young Hobbit looked over at his friend and asked, "Legolas, who is this elf here?"

As Legolas came over Pippin pointed up at the painting. Legolas looked at the picture and Pippin saw him smile.

"This is a portrait of my Grandfather, Oropher."

"Really…I thought he looked like your Father but he looks…um…."

"More friendly?" Legolas offered. Pippin nodded and smiled. Legolas just smiled and shook his head softly.

While Legolas was talking to Pippin, Merry walked up to the front where two portraits hung, with a large overstuffed chair under them. Merry saw that they were portraits of the entire family together but the portrait on the left had Thranduil standing beside the tall overstuffed chair that sat under the pictures, Alagan was standing on his right, Vanya and Raina stood on the other side of the chair and sitting in the chair was a she-elf who had Blonde hair and light purple eyes like Legolas. Merry then narrowed his eyes and tilted his head wondering why Legolas was not in the picture. Still confused Merry looked at the other portrait, it had the same Elves but instead of the she-elf in the chair it was Thranduil with a small Elf-ling on his lap with blonde hair that only reached his shoulders and bright purple eyes. Merrys eyes widened when he realized the Elfling was none other then a young Legolas. He also noticed that the she-Elf wasn't even _in_ the portrait.

"The one on the left was painted before Legolas was born," came Gandalf's voice behind Merry, making the Hobbit jump.

Merry turned and looked at Gandalf, then back at the portrait, "Really?" he asked.

Gandalf smiled sadly, "Yes, about 8 months before to be exact."

Merry turned again to look at Gandalf with wide eyes "How do you know that?"

"Because he was there," came Legolas' quiet voice.

Everyone stopped looking at the pictures to the Elfs voice and looked at him. Legolas wasn't looking at anyone though; instead he was looking at the she-elf in the picture. The group all looked at her as well.

"Who is she?" asked Boromir.

"My Mother," Legolas replied sadly.

"Why isn't she in the other one?" asked Pippin as he looked at the one on the right.

Legolas's wolf ears went back and his tail went between his legs as he sat with his head down. Gandalf put his hand on Legolas's head and whispered something in Elvish. They all saw Legolas's head nod and Gandalf went to the chest that was under Legolas's mother's portrait. The wizard opened the chest and got some things out of it. When he came back he had two smaller portraits and a book in his hands. Gandalf put his hand on Legolas's head again and patted him a few times. Then they both turned around and Legolas looked at Pippin with sad eyes. He took a big breath and answered Pippin's question.

"My mother is not in the portrait because she…she…died before it was painted," he said quietly.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Legolas took another big breath, and continued, "She…died…about 5 hours after I was born. My Brother told me that she knew she was not going to make it so she asked if he could get the fastest artist to come and paint a portrait of her and me together. I don't know why she wanted that. When I was first told this, I asked 'Why would Naneth want to spend her last hours in Middle-Earth sitting still?" My Brother answered saying, 'Naneth wanted that, because she wanted a real portrait with her youngest child. Not just a fake one.' I understood what he meant and I never asked that question again."

Legolas sighed and pushed one of the small pictures closer to his friends. In the picture were Legolas's mother and a small sleeping newborn Elf-ling with little hair and delicately pointed ears. Everyone smiled.

"Feel lucky. You are the _only_ ones of my friends who has ever seen this picture of me," Legolas said softly "You tell _no one_ about this picture, _any_ of you," he added looking straight at Aragorn with glaring eyes.

Aragorn put his hands up in peace and said, "Oh come now, Legolas. Who would I tell?"

Legolas just looked at him with a raised eyebrow like the answer was obvious.

'_I would have thought he wouldn't be able to do that anymore_' thought Gandalf with a smile.

Aragorn sighed, "OK, OK. I'm not going to tell Arwen."

Legolas still didn't look satisfied.

"OK, I'm not going to tell Elladan either…." Legolas growled softly and bared his sharp fangs, Aragorn continued quickly, "Or Elrohir"

Legolas looked at him for a moment the nodded his head with a snort. He then looked at the other small picture that was at his feet.

"Now, Gandalf, to finish answering your question of 'Who did this to me.' It was indeed an Elf-Wizard; He goes by the name of Anemone. The reason I brought you all here is because Anemone is no ordinary Elf-" Legolas was cut off by Gimli.

"Well of course he's no ordinary Elf, Laddie. I think we got that when you said he was a wizard."

Legolas shook his head at the Dwarf and continued, "That is not why I said that he is no ordinary Elf, Elvellon. I said that because he's not just another foe…He is also my uncle. Anemone is the brother of my mother." As he said this he moved the other small picture forward. It was of two elves. They recognized the female in the picture as Legolas's mother.

"This is a portrait of my Mother and Anemone."

Everyone looked at the picture of Legolas' Mother and Uncle. Anemone had dark brown almost black hair that stopped just above his shoulders. His eyes were a dark brown. He wore a black robe over his gray tunic and black leggings, on his feet were knee high brown leather boots.

"He looks so…" started Frodo.

"Mean?" offered Sam.

"Yeah," said Frodo nodding. He then looked up at Legolas.

"Is he really your Uncle?" he asked. Legolas nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Why did he attack you?" asked Eomer.

"Because he blames Legolas for the death of our Naneth" said another voice.

Everyone turned and saw Alagan standing there. He smiled at Legolas and Legolas smiled back. The company noticed that Alagan no longer wore his crown and he was dressed in a green tunic and dark brown leggings with knee high brown boots.

"How do you know?" asked Boromir.

"Because Anemone said it at out Naneth's burial," answered Alagan.

"How did you get in here without the door making a noise?" asked Gimli.

Alagan smiled slightly "Easy, I didn't let the door slam behind me, I closed it my self." He then turned to his brother and said, "Ada, wants to know if you are all going to come to the great hall for dinner or if you just want it brought up to your room so you can talk"

Legolas looked around, "If no one else minds I would like it brought to my room," he replied.

Everyone nodded their agreement and Alagan nodded his head and turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Legolas and spoke in Elvish "Ada also said to look in Grandfathers chest for a small wooden box with a vial, a small dagger and 6 rings inside of it"

Legolas was confused but nodded his head and let Alagan leave the hall. After Alagan was gone Legolas got up and started towards Oropher's chest, as he passed Aragorn, Legolas lightly smacked him in the arm with his tail. Aragorn looked at him and realized that Legolas wanted him to follow him so Aragorn stood and followed. When they were at the chest Legolas looked at Aragorn and asked, "Can you open it for me?"

Nodding, Aragorn opened the chest so Legolas could look in it. Legolas looked in and saw his Grandfathers sword, armor, shield and other things. He gently put a paw in the chest and moved some of the stuff around and when he tried to move a folded cloak he found that it was heaver then it should have been. He narrowed his eyes and slowly lowered his head into the chest and gently picked the cloak, and whatever was folded within it, up and put it on the floor. He then let Aragorn unfold it to reveal the small wooden box. The ex-ranger opened the small box and they both saw the vial, dagger, and rings.

"What do you think this is for?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas shook his head slightly, "I don't know."

Aragorn closed the small box and handed it to Legolas, who held it gently between his jaws. Then the man folded the cloak back up and placed it in the chest. He stood, closed the chest and both wolf and man walked back to the others.

Legolas tapped Aragorn on the head with the box and the man took it. Then the Elf Prince looked at Gandalf and asked, "Do you have the pictures and book?"

Gandalf nodded and held up said items. Legolas also nodded his head then turned and headed for the door.

"Come, I will finish explaining over dinner."

The others followed and Pippin asked, "Are we still going to eat in your room or are we going to go to the great hall?"

"Well, I think the servants will be in my room before us so I think it is a good idea to eat in my chambers. Besides I don't think the entire realm needs to hear our discussion," Legolas replied.

Pippin nodded and then smiled slightly. "You know, it looks like the Fellowship is finally learning more about you, Legolas," he said cheerfully. He then added, "and it only took a little over 2 years for us to find out. You have kept a lot of secrets from us you know. I mean you didn't tell us that you were a prince, or that you had a brother and two sisters, whom are twins I might add, how many other secrets are you keeping I wonder."

"A lot" came the reply.

Pippin blinked and said, "Well then, I guess we are going to be learning a lot about you on this trip then."

Pippin thought he heard the words, "You have no idea," come from Legolas.

**End of Chapter Six

* * *

**

**AN - OK...I know a lot of people have Legolas' Mother die at his birth...but if that didnt happen then there would be no story. I will try to get the seventh chapter up as soon a I can.**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE! SORRY!

Wow, it's been a long time since this thing has been updated, and I am VERY sorry about that. After my last update I couldn't find the time to write all of the next chapter. I was busy with school and writing stories of my own, stories that are NOT fanfictions. This story is going to be put on hold, at least until I finish writing it. Just so this kind of thing doesn't happen again. I am not giving up on this story, but it will be on hold for a while at least.

I would like to thank everyone who has read my story, and I would also like to apologies to those who are waiting for the next chapter, but like I said before I am NOT going to give up on this story. It's my first Fanfic after all. When I DO finish the story though, there might not be a Beta for it...My Beta is in University, and I don't really wanna put more work on her shoulders...I might get a new one and I might not...I think it depends on my feelings at that time and how bad my spelling and grammer really is...

Anyway...I leave this now...I must apologies once more to you all. I feel really bad about not updating for this long...and causing you lot to wait even longer for the next chapter.

However, as an afterthought, I must add this....As you have most likely have noticed, my pen name has changed from 'Elvin Warrior of Mirkwood' to Alatariel Legolasiel. Reasons for this are simple. I no longer liked my name before, not that I liked it in the first place, and the name I have now is a Character of mind in a totally different story that me and my friend are writing together....One that will never be put up for the public.

Anyway, I must be off. I apologise once more.

Farewell, My Friends, for now at least.

~Alatariel


End file.
